The objectives of the UCLA Gynecologic Oncology Group participation may be summarized as follows: a) to continue to accession a significant number of cases for pilot sutides and randomized controlled clinical trials b) to assist in the formulation of Gynecologic Oncology Group Policy c) to assist in the dissemination and publication of Gynecologic Oncology Group findings